


And You Are IT

by mama_redneck



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, I'm so sorry, M/M, Rickyl, eenie meenie miney mo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mama_redneck/pseuds/mama_redneck
Summary: From Daryl's POVA simple Rickyl drabble of the lineup, but Rick is Lucille'd instead.





	And You Are IT

**Author's Note:**

> So a little background on this ... This is a fairly old little drabble I wrote. With that being said it came to be with a simple question that my girlfriend asked me. What would it be like if Rick and Daryl were together and Rick was chosen during the lineup?   
> Please go easy on me this is years old and my first time publishing my work like this here.   
> Enjoy! ♥ ♥

“IT.”  
With barbed bat swinging down, clashing and gnawing through flesh and bone. The archer was frozen in place, his whole body shook as he was forced to watch as the chosen was assaulted.

RICK GRIMES.

It would have been a lie for Daryl to say he wouldn’t trade places, taking the bat would be a blessing to spare Rick…. But the world appeared to see it unfit, sending this laughing beast with a bat to take his lover. As Rick stumbled forward, blood gushing from his skull the archer was crying. No he was bawling, heavy tears pouring down his face and dripping from his chin, “no!” His voice sounded so different, so broken as he begged for this to end, for his lover to be spared from this madness.  
To give one last attempt to save Ricks life, yet the heavy bat was sent out again. Brutally lashing his skull, causing Daryl to flinch visibly falling forward as if he himself had been hit. Trying desperately to scream, only having a hushed whimper rip from him as more sobs followed.  
Then Rick looked to him, of course, he looked to him. Blood heavily pouring down the former officers face, cover his teeth and tongue as he tried to speak final words.

“c-car…..j-jud–”

Daryl was trembling as he stared into Ricks wide blood draped eyes, another heavy sob broke through the archer and he moved forward. Not leaving his spot, yet still reaching desperately to Rick with extended fingers. Only to have him lashed down again, now laying on the gravel.  
Lucille raining down. Again and again. Over and over, killing the leader…killing rick grimes and caving his skull. Breaking and crushing. Daryl lowered his head, he was going to be sick as his version blurred with more tears. The sound of caked blood still echoing through the night air, yet Daryl raised his head quickly realizing as eyes fell to Carl.

“carl!” He begged to gain the boy’s attention, to get him to look away from what remained of his father. Tears freely ran down the broken archers face, “l-look at me!”

“YEAH KID.”

Daryl’s blood ran cold, the voice to close making him tear his eyes away from Carl’s. Meeting Negan face to face as he loomed closer, shattering Daryl further with noses almost touching, he was to close a grin shinning spread across this monsters face as he looked Daryl in the eyes. Trapping him there as another broken sob left the archer.

“JUST LOOK AT HIM.”


End file.
